


discreetly.

by cryptlich



Series: drabbles! [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, my name is ten and i have No Idea what im doing kfdsjhfdjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptlich/pseuds/cryptlich
Summary: quick drabble request from tumblr!astrotrain n blitzy sharin' a lil smooch after a meeting :3c





	discreetly.

blitzwing couldn’t bring himself to focus. 

he found his processor idly wandering, unable to focus on the meeting he was currently attending. his servos tapped against the table he was seated at, optics wandering the room as megatron droned on about battle plans that he just couldn't bring himself to care about. 

focus never came to him. however, his optics eventually rested on something. or someone, to be specific. 

and that someone was astrotrain.

upon seeing his fellow tripplechanger, blitzwing’s tanks twisted into knots. he desperately tried to distract himself and tear his gaze from astrotrain but, of course, he couldn't. he knew he was in trouble when he felt his cheeks flush a deep purple, and that he was in even more when astrotrain managed to meet his optics. 

time seemed to crawl by as the meeting continued.

eventually, however, megatron ended it. mechs filtered out of the room while blitzwing decided he would... stay behind. to his surprise, he wasn’t the only mech who had decided to. astrotrain stood on the other side of the room, red optics glued onto him. he only bothered to walk over to blitzwing when the last of the mechs had filtered out, leaving the two triplechangers to their own devices.

as astrotrain stood infront of him, blitzwing found himself at a loss for words. he stuttered, and his vocalizer was giving out whenever he tried to converse with his fellow decepticon. all that his efforts, if they could even be called that, earned was a chuckle and a grin from astrotrain which did nothing to help loosen the knots in his tanks. 

he jolted when he felt the surprisingly gentle touch of astrotrain’s servo against his cheek, hushing his nonsensical sputtering. he took a moment to gaze right into blitzwing’s visor before leaning forwards and giving him a quick peck. blitzwing’s mouth hung open when astrotrain pulled back, his cheeks a bright purple and visor flaring a bright white.

astrotrain had expected that. what he didn’t expect, though, was for blitzwing to return it with such eagerness. 

blitzwing, almost immediately after astrotrain pulled away, darted forwards and returned the kiss with a passion that astrotrain never knew he had in him. he felt the shuttletrain cup his cheeks as he deepened the kiss between him an blitzwing. 

when the two finally pulled away from another, all they did was was hold eachother in a firm embrace. blitzwing huffed and buried his face into the crook of astrotrain’s neck, earning a quiet chuckle from him.

for awhile, silence hung between the two triplechangers. it was only broken when astrotrain finally spoke, after what seemed like ages.

“hey blitz, how ‘bout some high grade at my place?” he paused to rub at the kibble that spanned down blizwing’s back. “that is, if you’re up for it.” 

blitzwing smiled against astrotrain’s neck. “y’know, i’d like that alot, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> whooh, i had a blast workin on this kjfdskhfdj  
> feel free to check me out online! prompt requests are still open on my tumblr :3c  
> grammar is for cowards. we die like uhhhhh bastards
> 
> [my tumblr](https://surfingsplashingten.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
